<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon and The Stars in her Eyes by paddsy1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269296">The Moon and The Stars in her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddsy1971/pseuds/paddsy1971'>paddsy1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Prisoner of Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Slow Burn, What if Sirius Black had a Daughter, i don't know how tags work tbh, side wolfstar, sirius black's daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddsy1971/pseuds/paddsy1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was looking down at the tiny little babygirl, wrapped in her soft blankets. Her favorite soft blanket. Remus remembered how she would cry for hours if she didn't have her blanket, and how him and Sirius would search for it everywhere until they had finally found it....</p><p>Sirius. </p><p>There was no Sirius anymore. He had betrayed them. He had betrayed their little family. He had left Remus all alone. </p><p>Remus took all of those thoughts and put them in a safe inside of his head. He allowed himself one more time to think about all of their magical moments. How they were sitting in front of the crackling fire place at James' place, how they were all laughing and smiling, watching little Harry and Andromeda play together. He allowed himself one more time to think about all of the smiles that Sirius gave him whenever Remus would hold his daughter and tickle her just to hear that giggle of hers. And than he looked them away in that safe.</p><p>Remus closed his eyes slowly, as a tear left his eyes and landed on little Andromeda's forehead. He opened them up again, and smiled sadly at the baby in his arms.</p><p> ”I will protect you, little wolf."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prisoner of Azkaban</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfiction and I'm really excited for your opinion on it! It's from Andromeda Black's Point of View and what would have happened if Sirius Black had a daughter.</p><p>I do have to say that English isn't my first language, I will try my very best to avoid any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes, but you might have to bare with me; and please feel free to comment any kind of criticism and suggestions in the comment section! If you have a question you can also dm me on twitter: @paddsy1971</p><p>Enjoy 🐾❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>25th July 1993</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day began rather peacefully.</p>
<p>It was Ann's last day at the American Wizarding school Ilvermorny and she was quite happy about it too.</p>
<p>Don't get her wrong, of course, she loved learning all about charms and potions and why it was so bloody important to write with a quill if using a No-Maj pen was much more convenient.</p>
<p>However, she did not have a lot of friends in her school, making most of her days lonely and boring. There was one particular friend of hers, though, that she didn't mind spending time with; Jane Gastrell. They had befriended each other fast, minding that no one else seemed to pay attention to them or tried to talk to them.</p>
<p>And Ann did try to make friends at first but it never seemed like that same desire was shared with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The few moments that she spent with Jane contained them doing homework or talking about upcoming tests. And since Jane also liked to spend time alone studying or doing Godric knows what, Ann liked to read all about different topics: from Fantastic Beasts to No-Maj Artifacts.</p>
<p>And boy did she adore the No-Majs.</p>
<p>She was always amazed how they could build simple things with little material and make them even work without magic!In her eyes they seemed to have such a simple and ordinary life, a life without worries.</p>
<p>Thinking about it Ann wasn't quite sure if she could call her relationship with Jane even a friendship, it was more of an acquaintanceship. She didn't mind though, not as much as in the beginning of her first year at Ilvermorny at least. She grew to like books more than her school mates and if she would magically start to befriend them she wasn't even sure what they could talk about.</p>
<p>Ann pulled a face as she imagined her getting excited with them about the new edition of ’The Witch’s Friend’ or getting crazy just because Lorcan d’Eath (mind you, a very popular vampire singer, hence the creative addition of ‚death‘ to his name) was giving a new concert.</p>
<p>And reading so many books only brought positive aspects with them!</p>
<p>Her grades were really good and her Professors always seemed to be surprised about her additional knowledge... of course, that didn't help her in terms of popularity.</p>
<p>But once again she would just remind herself that bringing home good grades always assured a warm, soft, and the proudest of smiles.</p>
<p>And that smile was worth more than a million dragots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts suddenly got interrupted as the door of her train compartment got opened.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Ann! I just wanted to tell everyone that we will arrive at the station in a few minutes.“ It was the prefect of her house, Pukwudgie, Charles Berrycloth. She didn’t know him well but he was always friendly to her.</p>
<p>She gave a small ’Okay, thank you’ from her but suddenly remembered something as Charles was about to leave again.</p>
<p>“Hold on, Charles this is your last year isn’t it?“</p>
<p>His lips started to form a small smile.</p>
<p>”It is actually. I’m about to start an internship at the MACUSA right at the beginning of the the first week of the summer holidays.“</p>
<p>”Blimey! Which department do you want to work in?“</p>
<p>Charles looked confused for a second but shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“I want to become an Auror but the Chief of the Division wanted to ‚check my abilities‘ before I start my trai-“ He suddenly got interrupted by some other last years that stormed into the compartment.</p>
<p>“Hey Charles hurry up!“</p>
<p>”I’m sorry Ann, have a nice summer!“, his last words disappeared in the distance since the other boys dragged him out, howling and cheering since they all had a reason to celebrate; their graduation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann started to chuckle, she was happy about Charles’ decision since he did seem like someone who’d make an amazing Auror but it did make her think about her own future and her graduation. Of course that was still four years ahead and she did have other things to worry about but she just couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>Being an Auror did sound interesting but also frighting… she couldn’t imagine spending her entire life chasing after dark wizards and witches.. and what if they were friendly and wrongly accused? There were so many cases where innocent people were punished or even sentenced to death by the Magical Congress of the US.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No she couldn’t be an Auror…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to dream more about all the possibilities after leaving Ilvermorny as the loud crying of the train fetched her into the reality. They had arrived!</p>
<p>With that all her thoughts about the future were blasted away and all she could think about was leaving this compartment and running on the station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hurried to pick up her belongings, left the cabin and entered the train station with the widest possible grin (Ann did have to go back though since she, as always, forgot her book back in the train).</p>
<p>So there she was (again), smiling ridiculously wide as a Zouwu.</p>
<p>Where was he, she thought, looking at all the parents picking up their children. A few minutes had passed and she wouldn’t have worried if he wasn’t always an hour before her arrival at the station (she knew that because he had told her in a minute of weakness).</p>
<p>He had to be standing between them but for Godric’s sake, she just couldn’t find him.</p>
<p>A sudden wave of nervousness overcame her. Ann tried to block those kind of feelings away, not allowing herself to get overwhelmed by them as the time and place wasn’t convenient for that.</p>
<p>Before her thoughts could roam even further, she felt heavy but soft hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Andromeda, I was looking for you, why’d you take so long?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann turned around in a quick motion and recognized the man who was standing behind her, a worried look mirrored his face, but before he could continue scolding her, she hugged him tightly and inhaled the familiar scent that she had missed so much.</p>
<p>”Remus“, she sobbed, holding back her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I missed you so much.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-☾- ✵ -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So how was your year? I want to hear all about it!“, Remus asked as he put two hot mugs of chocolate milk on the table in front of them.</p>
<p>They had arrived in their small apartment in an even smaller town in Maine. Ann had missed their little apartment, it wasn’t set up fairly perfect or made a welcoming feeling towards guests, but she loved every inch of it. Their little home contained a tiny bedroom for Ann and a few inch larger living room with a pull-out sofa where Remus was sleeping. As the girl grew older she had protested and asked Remus to take the bedroom since she was spending almost the entire year in Ilvermorny anyway but as stubborn and caring as her Moony was, he insisted on her keeping it.</p>
<p>”It will feel like you’re still here”, he said.</p>
<p>Unknowingly Ann started to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Andromeda?“, Remus waved his hand in front of her face, taking her back to their conversation they were having.</p>
<p>”I see you still keep mooning, little one“ he chuckled.</p>
<p>”What do you expect me to do if Professor Hahneer’s classes are literally a duplicate of a sleeping draught?“, she took the hot mug and took a tiny sip, it was still too hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was smart yes, but that did not mean that she found interest in the topics that were discussed in class. Why would anyone need to know the entire history of the origin of a certain charm?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know how those ones feel, we had an even worse Professor, believe me. Ours was Professor Binns though, and I’m not being dramatic when I say that his classes made you fall dead.“, he laughed at that making Ann wonder if someone had actually died because of that Professor Binns classes.</p>
<p>”So now tell me please, how was your school year?“</p>
<p>”There was nothing much too it to be honest. I studied a bit with Jane and that’s pretty much it. We did learn some interesting new charms though.“</p>
<p>”I wished you’d enjoy your years more. There is more in life than studying, little one“, Remus sighed.</p>
<p>”But what could possibly be more important? There is nothing left in life if I don’t make an effort for my future!“, she didn’t understand where the sudden change of mind came from, he always seemed to be so proud when she got good grades.</p>
<p>”How is it possible that you just repeated her word for word“, he mumbled more to himself than to Ann.</p>
<p>”I knew a witch exactly like you during my time at Hogwarts. She was always at the top of her classes and always had to help us with our work“, he smiled at the last part.</p>
<p>”Of course only after she started to like us, and boy she did not like us at all during our first years. With us I mean the others of course”, he chuckled.</p>
<p>Ann sat quietly not wanting Remus to stop talking. She loved his stories about Hogwarts and even more when he talked about his old friends, which he didn’t do as often as she wanted him to.</p>
<p>”We did get along, and talked about various kind of topics. She was there for me when no one else was, but the minute my mates joined us, she left“, even though that seemed sad to Ann, Remus smile got even wider at that.</p>
<p>”James never left her alone, that boy always had a good line for Evans. She’d hex him, cuss him out, but James never gave up“</p>
<p>It was as if Remus was completely taken over and he started to talk more about them, more than he ever did in the last 12 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Every time she looked over at us during Potions or Transfiguration, James would completely lose it, ’Moony, she is looking at me, Moony do I have a bogey in my nose, she keeps looking at me’“</p>
<p>”Well did they end up together?“, Ann asked with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Would you believe me if I said they did! Because I for sure didn’t when I saw them.“ His eyes continued to get bigger as he kept talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”One time he asked her out in front of the entire school. He stood up, climbed on top of the Gryffindor table and said: ’Lily Evans, this will be my last attempt, or I shall fall dead right in this moment. I will ask one more time, I’d like you to go out with me. If you are mesmerized by my charms, which I am 100% sure of you are, please show up at our Quidditch game tomorrow and I will promise to make you the happiest witch in the world’ I know these sentence by heart because he kept repeating them in front of the mirror in our dorm. He was always so full of himself and liked a bit of a dramatic entrance“, Remus laughed at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course I thought this was it, she would never show up but can you imagine Sirius’ and my surprise when we saw her standing in the crowd, holding a sign which said ’Don’t mess it up, Potter’”, he continued.</p>
<p>It seemed like he didn’t even notice that he mentioned someone new.</p>
<p>Sirius? Ann wondered, Remus had never mentioned him before in his stories. She decided that she would ask him later who he was and let him continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What I’m trying to say little wolf, is that if Lily Evans herself figured that there was more to her life than spending her entire energy for school work, than you can do that too.“ He stood up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>”Now go and empty your luggage. Don’t forget that Bathilda will be here in a few days, full moon is on August 2nd and I don’t want you to be alone here.“ Ann was about to protest and explain to Remus that she was in fact old enough to stay at home for a night but decided that she didn’t want to make him worry more than he already was during his nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With heavy feet she slowly went to her room and started to organize her new books that she had bought over the year. As she was taking each book and putting it on her shelves, her mind started to drift off to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Remus had mentioned the British School for Witchcraft and Wizardry quite a few times and Ann had to admit that it sounded way more exciting than Ilvermorny. He had told her that they even made a map of the entire castle and even hidden corridors, with his friends.</p>
<p>They seemed like friendly people, she knew how they looked like because at the beginning of her first year as she was searching for a couple of pictures of her and Remus, she had accidentally found one with six people standing together and laughing in front of a tree with moving branches. They seemed so happy and peaceful that Ann wondered what had happened with their friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts got interrupted by the sudden sound of someone slamming the apartment door with a deafening noise. Confused and startled Ann stood up and left her room only to realize that it was Remus who had left.f</p>
<p>Where did he go, she wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to go in her room again, thinking that he had probably forgotten to pick up some potions from Bathilda, when she noticed a paper from the Daily Prophet on the kitchen counter. Remus had subscribed to the newspaper so he could always stay informed about ongoing events and politics in his home country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann slowly tabbed to the kitchen and took the paper in her hands, with a heavy heart and a haltet breath she begann to read the largest headline on the cover of the newspaper:</p>
<p>☞ <em>Escape from Azkaban: Sirius Black sighted!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden Locket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>26th July 1993</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowly opening her eyes, waiting a few seconds as they had to adjust to the sunlight which was shining through the windows, Ann realized that she had fallen asleep.Annoyed she tossed her blanket from the side of her bed away because that also meant that she missed Remus coming back home.</p><p> </p><p>However she knew that he did come back home; she was no longer on the sofa in the living room where she initially had fallen asleep on, she seemed to be in her warm bed, tucked in her soft blanket (that same blanket that was on the floor now). ’He must’ve carried me in my bed’, Ann thought and realized noises coming from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly stood up and went with her stiff body ,still half asleep, to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>”Morning, take a seat, I’m making breakfast“, Remus was standing in front of the stove, frying sausages and making scrambled eggs. She took a chair, pushed it to the side and took a seat, her eyes slowly analyzing Remus’ behavior and his appearance. He seemed to have dark circles under his eyes and they looked as if they’d fall close at any second. His usual 'Good morning, the sun is as bright as you today’ smile that Ann had always thought was ridiculously cheesy, was no where to be seen.</p><p>Of course she had seen him much worse… He was a bloody werewolf after all, but the damage seemed to be only physically back then. He used to come home with several scratches and a new fracture, but he always tried to hide it and never let his smile down.</p><p> </p><p>Today was worse. He seemed broken.</p><p> </p><p>”What happened yesterday?“, she questioned carefully.</p><p>”Nothing… I apologize for leaving so abruptly but I forgot to pick up certain things that couldn’t wait.”, he explained. He was lying, Ann thought, his top corner of his lips would always twitch when he did that. But she didn’t want to push further, so she starred at her hands, playing with her rings that she was always wearing.</p><p>Remus put the plates on the table, following with two mugs of hot chocolate and joined her.</p><p>The atmosphere was visibly tense and it seemed like Remus kept trying to start a conversation but always ended up closing his lips. They started to eat their breakfast quietly, letting the dull flavor be the only thing that entered their mouth instead of their unspoken sentences.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how the next couple of days went. They didn’t talk much. At least Remus didn’t, Ann kept trying to but he would just shake his head and say that they would talk later.</p><p>Eat, read, sleep. That was her schedule.</p><p> </p><p>During those days her mind kept wandering off to certain memories that they had together. She thought abouther 6th birthday where she started to wonder where her father and mother were. By that she had known that Remus wasn’t her real father, since he always told her to call him Remus or Moony.</p><p>”You need to understand, little one, that there used to be really bad times“, he had explained in his soft voice so 6 year old Ann could follow.</p><p>”And that meant bad bad wizards that wanted to harm your mummy and daddy. Sadly they did exactly that with your mum.“</p><p>”What about daddy?“, she had asked.</p><p>”He… the bad wizards made him do horrible things.“ He didn’t continue at that and she remembered a tear falling from his eyes. Little Ann had been quite sad after hearing Remus’ explanation, why would the bad wizards want to hurt her parents? But she had also been sad seeing her Moony cry.</p><p> </p><p>So she decided to never ask him again, as she had wiped them tears away with her tiny fingers.</p><p> </p><p>-☾- ✵ -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was exactly two weeks later, the full Moon had already passed, and it was a Friday after noon.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting in the living room trying to write her essays that her Professors gave her for the summer holidays. Who even gives homework during holidays, she asked herself as she frustratedly grabbed her head in between her hands. ’Write a revision of the following charms including the wand movement and the origin; memory charm, skurge charm, shrinking charm…’ Ann stopped reading and starred at their fireplace. The only shrinking she could think of was her brain that was just overloaded with work.Damn you Professor Hahneer.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to continue (or try to at least) when she heard Remus entering the living room. He slowly sat beside her on the sofa, putting his hands on his thighs and said nothing, tapping his feet one by one on the ground. But Ann was too mad to give in just yet so she pretended like she was writing her essay and refused to look up.</p><p>”Ann…” , he tried.</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>”Ann, I’m really sorry, but I brought you something.”</p><p>”You can’t bribe me, Remus Barosque Lupin.” She started this thing when she was younger where she would randomly make up middle names every time she was mad with him.</p><p>”Okay I got to admit, that one I deserved. Did you keep the ugliest middle name for the worst situation?“</p><p>”That was nothing, I have worse.“, she simply stated, trying to hold back a smirk.</p><p>As angry as she tried to be, only a soulless person could stay mad at Moony, so she lifted her feet and sat next to him with crossed legs.</p><p> </p><p>She slightly lifted her chin, looking at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>”So…What is your bribery?“ He chuckled and revealed a tiny package under his jacket. She took it eagerly and started to unwrap the brownish paper cloth exposing an old necklace with a rectangular silver locket. Ann shifted the locket between her fingers admiring the details and the ornaments on it, it had a curved silver line starting at the bottom as it formed into a beautiful tree until the line ended at the top, making her wonder what kind of a tree it was.</p><p>”It’s an ash-tree“, Remus said as he noticed the questioning look.</p><p>”It’s supposed to protect you, how about you take a look inside the locket“</p><p>Following his request, she clicked on the side of the necklace, starring at it as the front opened, exposing it’s content. Her breath hitched as she starred at the jewelry with big wide eyes. It was wonderful.</p><p>On one of the sides where stars, forming a certain pattern, on the other side a picture of Remus and Ann on her fifth birthday that they had taken. They were laughing, as cake dripped from their faces. Even though it had been so long ago, she could vividly remember how the caked dropped and how sad Ann got, making Remus smear her face with the icing to cheer her up. Bathilda had taken the picture for them. It was one of her favorite memories.</p><p>”It’s supposed to protect the one who is wearing it.“, he explained as he took the necklace from her hands, he gestrured Ann to turn around so he could put it around her neck. ”Wear it and no one will find you as their tendency is to harm you.“</p><p>”I know it looks a bit old but it is something special that was once given to me by someone who meant a lot to me“ He stopped for a second his hands falling from her neck after he closed it, folding them in his lap.</p><p>”I love it so much Moony, thank you“, she turned back to him and took him in a tight hug. She didn’t deservehim, she thought. He was always so kind to her, raised her, took care of her, made her hot chocolate every time she got sick or just fancied one. He was a parent for her.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment she suddenly wasn’t all too sad anymore about her parents, Remus was her family.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m glad you like it little wolf”, he smiled softly, returning the caress.</p><p> </p><p>-☾- ✵ -</p><p> </p><p>Everything seemed to be back to normal after that day, fortunately! It had been weird having those two without them talking to each other.</p><p>At least that’s what Ann thought at the beginning because right in this moment she’d wished they were back to no talking terms.</p><p> </p><p>”You have to finish your essay, Andromeda!“ They were sitting at the kitchen counter, or rather Remus was sitting at the counter as Ann was laying on the sofa, groaning frustratedly.</p><p>”No! There is a time and place for work, and I am in my holidays. That old toad won’t even collect it!“</p><p> </p><p>Yes she loved reading, yes she loved learning new things and studying but there was nothing in the world that she hated more than writing useless essays for useless classes. Why would you need an entire foot of reasons on how the tea leaves in a cup form your future?</p><p> </p><p>”Divination is rubbish! Why can’t we have interesting classes like you did? I’d do anything for No-Maj Studies!“, she rolled off the sofa, her eyebrows were pulled together and formed an annoyed look at Ann’s face as she walked to the kitchen.</p><p>”Okay first of all: if you call Muggles one more time No-Maj’s I will literally call the MACUSA on you“, he barked at her.</p><p>”Call them, I dare you. Maybe then I will finally be freed from Divination“, Ann let herself fall on the chair in front of Remus and looked at him daringly.</p><p>”Divination isn’t even that bad, cub, though I have to admit I don’t understand why Ilvermorny makes this a subject for second years. We only had it after the third, and even then it was up to us whether or not we wanted to take it“, he grabbed the parchment that was on the table, read it a second, gave a funny look and pushed it back to Ann again.</p><p>”You’re enjoying this way too much. ”, she said as she defeatedly took the paper, she figured that it was worthless to keep arguing. He laughed at that and stood up, taking the dished to the sink.</p><p>”Muggle Studies wasn’t even that interesting. But I bet you-”, he got interrupted by a sudden crackling sound from the fireplace.</p><p>”Are we expecting someone?“, Ann asked with a confusion. But Remus just held up a finger to signalize her to be quite as he took his wand from the counter. His face was visibly tense while he was slowly reaching outto the direction of the noise, his arm raised, ready to defend… or attack.</p><p> </p><p>That was a clear no.</p><p> </p><p>Ann immediately stood up, grabbing her wand from the table and took a place right behind Remus. Her hands were slightly shaking and she was definitely not allowed to use magic as she was still underage, but for Godric’s sake that did not mean that she would not defend them.<br/>Remus noticed her act and his face seemed tense up even more.</p><p>”Are you mad? Will you go to your room immediately? You know where to hide!“, he demanded as he clenched his jaw. She had never seen him this serious before, but there was no way in hell that she was leaving, so she didn’t move an inch, only clenching her wand tightly, trying to show him that she wasn’t scared.</p><p>Another crackling sound and before Remus could react, a sudden wave of green flames bursted from the fireplace and the second Ann blinked she suddenly saw a tall, thin man standing in their living room. If the situation wouldn’t have been as serious as it was, she would have definitely at least giggled at his appearance</p><p>The man was wearing a long purplish robe, his silverly beard tucked into his belt. On his crooked nose she could see half-moon glasses and a tiny smirk forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>”Oi!“, he said with a chuckle. ”This is surely not the way I expected to see you again Mr Lupin. But why don’t we start with some welcoming sherbet lemons, before we jinx each other.“</p><p>Ann couldn’t decipher Remus’ reaction. His shoulders seemed to relax at the sight of the eldery, however he didn’t seem to be happy about seeing him either.</p><p> </p><p>”Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>-☾- ✵ -</p><p> </p><p>She hated Adults.</p><p>She hated them.</p><p> </p><p>”Ann, please go to your room so me and Dumbledore can have a talk”</p><p>How old was she? 8?</p><p>Something was utterly wrong, she could sense it.</p><p>So she stood up from her bed and put her book aside. Maybe she could try to eavesdrop something as the living room bordered right at her bedroom.</p><p>She slowly kneeled before the door and put her ear carefully on the cold wood, trying to at least hear some of their sentences.</p><p> </p><p>”What is it Dumbledore?“, she heard Remus talking in a mumbled voice.</p><p> </p><p>”I assume you heard of the news, he escaped Mr Lupin and we might be afraid, he is after the boy.”</p><p>A silence followed after that. She could hear the sound of cups meeting their wooden living room table, aggressivly</p><p>”Fudge told me, he heard him in Azkaban, mumbling that he was in Hogwarts, Remus we must protect him, if Sir-”</p><p>”Do not mention him. Do not say his name.”, Remus almost shouted, his last words seeming to get lost in the far. He must’ve stood up as she heard his stomping feet in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>”Is it because of Andromeda?“ Since Ann didn’t hear a response she assumed that he must’ve answered with a nod. What was because of her? She tried to push her ear further towards the door, which was seemly impossible minding that half of her face was know pressed against the firm wood.</p><p> </p><p>”She does resemble her parents a lot, especially her father… Those black long curls and the eyes.”</p><p>She heard Remus chuckle.</p><p>”She does… sometimes she acts so much like him that I feel like he is talking with me”, he stopped talking and for a second Ann’s heart started to pound heavily against her chest, afraid of him figuring that she was listening, she wanted to hear more.</p><p>”Mr. Lupin, what is it that you’re thinking of?“, she heard Dumbledore asking calmly after some time.</p><p>”She is much more a like her father than I sometimes realize“, he repeated and followed with a ”Muffliato.”</p><p> </p><p>-☾- ✵ -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt like hours when Remus finally opened her bedroom and let her out.</p><p> </p><p>”I need to talk to you, Andromeda“, he said as he made her follow in the living room. Ann quietly did just that, trying to hold back a comment.</p><p>”Oh so now I’m allowed to listen, am I?“, she hissed as they sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Remus only sighed. ”I’m sorry but there were certain things that we had to discuss.“</p><p>”How did he travel here anyway, I recon that the floo network doesn’t allow such distances. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts isn’t he?“, it was rather a rhetorical question since Remus had mentioned the older before in his stories, yet he still nodded.</p><p>”I asked him the same, but being in such a high position as Dumbledore just brings advantages with them I assume“</p><p>”What did he want?“, she asked slowly.</p><p>”He offered me a place as a Professor. I’d be the new Defence against The Dark Arts teacher“, Remus blurted out quite fast.</p><p> </p><p>That one took Ann by surprise. Remus nearly never got any job offerings as the werewolf legislation limited his freedom. But it only took her two seconds for her surprise to get replaced by pure happiness and joy.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh my Godric! Remus you have to accept it, this is wonderful, you told me how you wanted to become a Professor before the war started, didn’t you? They will all love you and-”, she stopped when she saw Remus’ face which was far beyond from excitement. Ann shrugged her eyebrows together, this was wonderful news, why was he not thrilled?</p><p>”I think I will accept it… I’m worried about… the furry little problem, but Dumbledore assured me that one of my old… uhm classmates, is now the potions Professor and that he’d take care of that“, he explained as he gave an odd look when he mentioned ’classmate’.</p><p>”But that would mean that you would have to go to Hogwarts too, little one. And I don’t want to make you feel obligated to anything or-”, this time it was Ann who interrupted Remus. She squeaked and her eyes grew bigger as she took in the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She would also go to Hogwarts? This was, again, wonderful news why was he making it sound like he signed her death certificate?</p><p> </p><p>”But that’s great news?“, she repeated her thoughts. ”I always wanted to see how Hogwarts was, as you always talked about it with a mesmerization! And I don’t really have anyone in Ilvermorny anyway, so I wouldn’t miss anyone. For sure not Professor Hahneer at least“, she got excited at the thought of not seeing him again and visiting the big, marvelous castle that she had seen multiple times in pictures and paintings.</p><p>”So what are we gonna do know? How do we even get to Hogwarts?“, she asked as she jumped up and down excitedly. Hogwarts meant new people, meeting all the Professors that Remus had talked about and exploring the new castle, learning so much new things.</p><p>”Well“, he started. ”The new school year begins on September 1st. Unfortunately full moon is the day before, but I will mange that somehow.“ Ann looked at her fingers nervously, he was always in so much pain after his transformations, it made her heart feel heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Remus noticed her look and gave a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. After the night we’ll immediately take our trunks and use a Portkey that Dumbledore will prepare for us“, he told her with a tired but happy look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>”We will go to Kings Cross.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>